El Pasado No Perdona
by Hime Mily
Summary: Usagi ha sufrido un grave accidente y no ha despertado desde entonces. El Cristal de Plata esta desaparecido. Sin él y sin su lider, las sailor deben enfrentarse a extraños acontecimientos que comienzan a ocurrir en la ciudad. ¿Será obra de un nuevo enemigo? ¿Podrán encontrar el Cristal de Plata? ¿Usagi despertará?
1. Preludio

_**Preludio**_

El sol brillaba con tal intensidad que hacía que la arena de aquel desierto se sintiera como lava ardiente bajo sus pies. Levantó la vista para observar el paisaje a su alrededor, mientras secaba con su antebrazo el sudor de su frente. Aquella excavación realmente era un oasis en medio del basto desierto, más allá sólo había arena y más arena, arena que parecía brillar con el reflejo de los rayos de sol. Observó a sus compañeros, trabajaban arduamente, sin descanso. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado bajo el extenuante sol, ni recordaba la última vez que había dormido ocho horas. En El Cairo amanecía temprano, se levantaba cuando asomaba el primer rayo del sol y allí permanecía hasta que las penumbras de la noche le impedían ver con claridad. Pero el cansancio no le importaba. Aquella excavación era el primer proyecto del que estaba a cargo, era un proyecto ambicioso, que estaba segura que daría sus frutos. Según sus cálculos, bajo sus pies se encontraba un antiguo cementerio egipcio con cientos de cámaras funerarias. Sería su primer gran descubrimiento, por fin su sueño se haría realidad, su nombre quedaría grabado en la historia.

Suspiró. Acomodó su sombrero de paja y se dispuso a volver al trabajo. Pero fue interrumpida por uno de los hombres que había estado excavando para ella.

-Disculpe, señorita Nishimura.- tímidamente, el joven se acercó a ella, mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo sostenía con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho. Ella volteó con esa elegancia que solía caracterizarla. Elegancia que no perdía ni siquiera frente al caluroso y seco aire del desierto. El joven se sonrojó al verla. Ella tenía esa habilidad de provocar suspiros en los hombres que la rodeaban. Era una joven muy hermosa, las curvas de su cuerpo podían apreciarse a pesar de su ropa de trabajo. Su pequeña cintura y grandes caderas lucían aun en aquellos viejos pantalones blancos, manchados por la árida arena del desierto. Sus grandes pechos resaltaban en aquella camisa básica, también blanca. El blanco era el único color que lucía en los atuendos de los trabajadores de aquella excavación, era la mejor forma de darle batalla al extenuante calor. Llevaba su largo cabello castaño atado en una gruesa trenza, su sombrero de paja completaba su atuendo ese día. Ese día y casi todos los días desde que había llegado a El Cairo. Sonrió con amabilidad.

-Si, dime, Adom.

-La hemos encontrado...- Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ni siquiera dejó al joven continuar, rápidamente se dirigió al sector de la excavación principal. El joven fue tras ella.

El lugar de la principal excavación estaba a unos cuantos metros de allí. No había estado errada en poner énfasis allí. Algo le había dicho que en ese lugar estaba la entrada al antiguo cementerio. Su intuición no había fallado.

Observó el pozo en el árido suelo del desierto. Los trabajadores estaban apuntalando el túnel que tanto trabajo les había costado. Miró hacia adentro, con algo de recelo. El joven que le había dado aviso logro alcanzarla. Se paró tras ella.

-Esta allí, señorita Nishimura. La entrada está tres metros por debajo…

-La arena debe haber sepultado la entrada. Son miles de años de tormentas de arena intensas. - Volvió a mirar hacia el interior del pozo. Estaba oscuro, pero se veía bastante profundo. Sintió algo de temor por lo que estaba pensando hacer. Pero estaba a un paso de cumplir su sueño más grande, no podía dejarse doblegar por el miedo. – Traigan el arnés, voy a bajar.

-¿Está segura, señorita Nishimura?

-¡No vine hasta aquí para quedarme viendo! Allí abajo está el descubrimiento de mí vida. - Adom le acerco el arnés que ella había pedido, sin más cuestionamientos. Ella se apresuró a colocarlo, mientras los otros hombres presentes aseguraban el otro extremo de la cuerda para sostenerla cuando ella baje al pozo.

-¡Espera, Reiko!- la potente voz del recién llegado la hizo sobresaltar. Volteó a verlo. Pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos azul cielo. El realmente se preocupaba por ella. – No lo hagas… deja que tu equipo se encargue. - Ella sonrió. Si él realmente pensaba que dejaría que su equipo sea el primero en ver la cámara mortuoria, entonces no la conocía tanto como ella pensaba.

\- He esperado este momento toda mi vida, Fujitaka… ¿Realmente crees que dejaré que sea otra persona la primera en verlo? - el joven de cabellos oscuros sonrió. Imaginaba que sería esa su respuesta.

-Entonces… no dejare que bajes sola… Yo bajare contigo…

-Pero…

-¡Adom! Tráeme un arnés para mí también…

Apenas unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban pisando el suelo de la cámara mortuoria. El suelo se sentía firme, a diferencia del suelo de arena del desierto, sin dudas había sido construido con quienes hicieron aquella cámara. El lugar era pequeño, un receptáculo con un techo apenas por encima de sus cabezas. Reiko se apresuró a sacar su celular, necesitaba registrar ese momento, documentar cada instante. Estaba segura que allí estaba su gran descubrimiento. Frente a ellos había un pasillo. Claramente aquella pequeña cámara estaba conectada a otra más grande.

-Vamos.- dijo a su compañero de aventuras. Fujitaka tragó saliva. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero, por ninguna razón iba a dejarla sola. Tiró de la cuerda por la que eran sostenidos, para asegurarse de que aún podían ir más allá. Y, también, a modo de advertir a los de allá arriba.

Aquel pasadizo era bastante angosto, y no tenía más de un metro veinte de alto. El pasadizo iba en una bajada bastante pronunciada, lo que dificultaba a un más el descenso a la cámara principal. Tuvieron en bajar en cuchillas, pero eso no le impidió a Reiko seguir grabando todo el trayecto.

Al final del pasadizo se encontraba la cámara principal, un receptorio bastante más amplio que el anterior, pero no tanto como Reiko lo había imaginado. Salvo el piso de granito, el resto de la cámara no tenía nada que pudiera llamar su atención. Las paredes eran de roca sólida, pero no tenían ningún tipo de decoración ni dibujo, tampoco escrituras jeroglíficas, cosas que eran típicas en las cámaras mortuoria egipcias. En el centro de la cámara había un sarcófago rectangular, sin más detalle que una leyenda en un lenguaje extraño, lenguaje que no llegó a reconocer, pero que, sin dudas no era egipcio. Camino hacia él, registrando todo con su celular.

Fujitaka se mantuvo cerca de la entrada. Observó a su alrededor. La cámara era bastante pequeña y estaba muy oscuro. De no ser por la luz del celular se Reiko, no podría ni ver la punta de sus dedos. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, con alguna dificultad, ya que el arnés lo presionaba con fuerza. Encendió la linterna y observó las rústicas paredes de piedra. Notó que había algunas antorchas antiguas. Quizás aún funcionarán. Tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón nuevamente. Aún llevaba con él su encendedor, lo había guardado allí después de fumar un cigarrillo hacía algunos minutos. Se acercó a una de las antorchas y la encendió. Repitió la acción con las demás. Pronto la cámara quedó tan iluminada como si tuviera electricidad. Reiko volteo a verlo y sonrió. Había estado tan compenetrada con aquel extraño sarcófago que ni siquiera había notado las antorchas.

-¿Qué es este lugar, Reiko? Es tan… diferente a las demás cámaras funerarias…

-No lo sé… es extraño… No hay estatuas, ni dibujos… solo está extraña escritura. Parece que, quien sea que esté en ese sarcófago, no era merecedor de la vida eterna.

-Ni siquiera de una sepultura digna. Pero… ¿Por qué se molestarían en enterrarlo tanto metros bajo tierra?

Reiko observó el sarcófago por cada uno de sus lados. Luego le entregó el celular a su compañero.

-Continua filmando, no quiero perder ningún detalle…- le dijo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Intentare abrirlo…

-¿Aquí? ¿No sería mejor que tu equipo lo suba a la superficie para llevarlo a la capital a examinarlo?

-Me da mucha intriga saber que hay dentro.

-¿Una momia quizás? Como todas las demás que has visto…- Reiko no presto atención a su compañero. Se acercó e intentó abrir el sarcófago, que no parecía tener ningún tipo de seguridad, ni tampoco ninguna maldición. El la observó. Ella era tan hermosa, aún en esa ropa tan varonil y manchada por la arena del desierto y el sudor de ella misma. La observó intentar abrir aquel sarcófago con todas sus fuerzas. Era muy obstinada. Pero era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella.

-Está muy duro… es muy pesado…- El suspiró. ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no? Le devolvió el celular y se acercó al sarcófago. Intentó abrirlo, en vano. Realmente estaba bien cerrado. Miró a su alrededor, entonces notó que en el suelo había algunos fierros sueltos, que, quizás eran restos que habían quedado de aquella construcción. Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, uno de esos fierros sería excelente para usar como palanca.

Con algo de esfuerzo, logró abrir el sarcófago. Entonces, el aire se volvió denso y difícil de respirar. Reiko creyó ver algo salir de él, como una nube de humo blanco, pero con cierta forma fantasmal. Quizás el fuerte sol del desierto comenzaba a afectarle. En ese momento, una inusitada ráfaga de viento recorrió la cámara, apagando el fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar. Y la cámara se llenó de moscas. Moscas que, quizás, salieron del mismo sarcófago, o ¿Quién sabe? Al mismo tiempo un fuerte ruido, como el grito de una mujer, se escuchaba. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y, a la vez, asustados. Pero ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, mucho menos a preguntar al otro si había visto o escuchado lo mismo. Quizás, ambos prefirieron pensar que había sido sólo su imaginación, o los nervios normales por saberse profanando la tumba de alguna persona que lo único que quería era descansar en paz.

Fujitaka logró apoyar la pesada tapa del sarcófago a un costado y, entonces, ambos se asomaron para observar que había dentro. Fue más grande su sorpresa al ver un cuerpo consumido, pero bien conservado, sin vendas que lo cubran, de ropas viejas y gastadas pero algo extrañas a su modo de ver, llevaba un extraño anillo en su dedo anular derecho, pero ninguna otra joya que pudiera hacer pensar que era un faraón o un sacerdote. Un cuerpo sin adornos, ni nada que llevarse al otro mundo no era algo característico de los egipcios.

-Quizás deberíamos irnos y olvidar esto…- se atrevió, por fin, a decir Fujitaka. La realidad es que estaba muerto de miedo, pero no iba a admitirlo ante ella.

-Todo esto es demasiado extraño… No es el antiguo cementerio que esperaba, pero ahora tengo más intriga…

-Reiko…

-Es que debe haber una razón… tengo que saber porque está tumba es tan diferente.

-No hay escrituras, ni joyas… nada que te pueda decir quién fue esta persona… ¿cómo piensas investigarlo?

\- Los cuerpos hablan, Fujitaka… llevaré el sarcófago a Londres, en la universidad de Oxford hay una persona que puede examinarlo.

-¿Londres?

-Volvamos arriba… mí equipo se encargará de sacarlo de aquí para poder llevarlo…

✿◉●•◦

Una inesperada tormenta de arena se levantó poco tiempo después en aquel árido desierto. A todos tomó por sorpresa, ya que no estaba en los radares meteorológicos y se formó de repente, de un momento a otro. Para la gente del desierto, las tormentas que se formaban así de repente eran un mal augurio. Para Reiko, el mal augurio había sido no poder continuar con el trabajo esa tarde. Había estado sacando cálculos y estaba segura de que el sarcófago cabía por aquel estrecho pasadizo. Eso facilitaba las cosas. Sólo debían amarrarlo con los arneses y podría subirla con ayuda de una polea. Pero todo el trabajo tuvo que esperar al día siguiente. Claro, eso no iba a detenerla.

La primera parada fue El Cairo. Allí la examinó más a fondo, con la ayuda de algunos expertos, mientras su equipo continuaba con los trabajos de excavación en aquel lugar. No hubo mayores novedades. Al parecer sus cálculos no había sido del todo exactos, allí no había más que esa pequeña y extraña cámara. El tiempo que el gobierno egipcio le había dado para llevar a cabo su excavación pronto llegó a su fin y lo único que había encontrado era ese viejo sarcófago, que, por los pocos estudios que habían podido hacerle, databa de mucho años antes de que el imperio egipcio se alce sobre las arenas del desierto. Incluso, se atrevía a decir, mucho antes que las primeras civilizaciones conocidas. ¿Acaso existió alguna civilización más antigua que ya acostumbraba a momificar a sus muertos? ¿Acaso existió una civilización anterior, tan avanzadas como las más conocidas?

* * *

Bien_, este capítulo comenzó medio extraño, ¿verdad? La realidad es que tenía escrito los capítulo de esta historia hace tiempo. Mi idea era enfocarme en una historia básicamente romántica, en la que el protagonismo no lo tenga Usagi si no sus compañeras de batalla. Porque, bueno, siempre sentí muy injusto que sólo ella encontrara a su príncipe azul, mientras que sus amigas están destinadas a ser sus célibes guardianas. Pero, la realidad es que las historias de amor me aburren un poco, ¡no soy nada romántica! Y aunque me encanta incluir historias de amor en sus fanfics, simplemente no puedo escribir una historia que se dedique al romance. Y aunque esta historia nació con una idea de historia romántica, necesitaba poner algo de acción en ella. Algo que se me estaba dificultando, por cierto, por eso tenía dos capítulos escritos de pura introducción, pero aún no tenía un enemigo definido. Debo confesar que la inspiración me llegó viendo la Momia, así que dijo ¿por qué no? No, no será una momia egipcia el nuevo enemigo, sólo se me ocurrió que sería una buena manera de comenzar esta historia. Siempre me ha fascinado la cultura egipcia, de adolescente (cuento tenía mucho tiempo libre) me veía cuanto documental del antiguo Egipto hubiera, también leía mucho al respecto. Por eso me pareció divertido darle un comienzo muy "egipcio" a esta historia. Si recuerdan a Reika Nishimura, ¿verdad? (O Leika), la brillante novia de Andrew/Motoki. Me pareció que encajaba bien para este personaje, el responsable de liberar el mal en la Tierra. La verdad no tenía deseos de inventar un personaje para esto, y ella me vino como anillo al dedo, puesto que, según el animé de los 90 estudiaba arqueología, y además es algo más grande que nuestras protagonistas, por eso para el tiempo en que se desarrolla mi historia, ya estaría recibida. Aunque, bueno, debo aclarar que esta historia está basada en el manga (no puedo evitarlo, me gusta más). Y en el manga, Reika no estudiaba arqueología, si no minerología. Sin embargo, me tomaré algunas licencias artísticas incluyendo algunos personajes del animé de los 90._

_Creo que hable demasiado para ser el primer capítulo. Bueno, de hecho, sólo el preludio. En este preludio sólo quería exponer el origen del mal. La verdadera historia comienza en el próximo capítulo, espero que sigan ahí!_


	2. Cap I - Minako

**Capítulo I**

**Minako**

"La vida se mueve rápidamente. Nos precipita desde el cielo al infierno en cuestión de segundos". - Paulo Coelho

.

.

Llovía. En aquellos tiempos los cielos grises parecían reflejar mi estado de ánimo. La vida se había tornado gris y triste, como los días en Tokio en ese último tiempo. Nuestras vidas cambiaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron de aquellos días alegres en los que no teníamos la responsabilidad de luchar, a la pesadilla de la que no podíamos despertarnos.

Se cumplían un mes de aquel día, de aquel fatídico accidente. Un mes de sueño eterno. Comenzaba a pensar que ella nunca va a despertar. Pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué será del futuro? ¿Acaso Tokio de Cristal dejaría de existir? ¿Y qué pasaría con Chibiusa? ¡Pero no! Eso no pasaría. Tokio de Cristal aún estaba allí, totalmente ajeno a su pasado, a nuestro presente. Pudimos contactar con Chibiusa, que ya estaba hecha toda una damita, pero no nos atrevimos a contarle que estaba pasando. No. De todos modos, nosotras íbamos a encontrar el Cristal de Plata y, con su poder, ella volvería a la vida. Aunque a esas alturas, ya estaba dudando. Todo un mes buscando, un largo mes de dudas y miedos. Sin él, sin ella, el Cristal Dorado había perdido su poder, del mismo modo que Mamoru había perdido sus deseos de vivir. Era sólo la sombra de que lo alguna vez fue. No dejaba de echarse la culpa de lo que pasó. Por no haber estado con ella para evitarlo, para protegerla. Como si uno tuviera el poder de cambiar el destino. Pero, ¿acaso su destino no era estar juntos, para siempre? Las primeras semanas no se separaba de su lado, no quería dejarla un solo minuto, quería estar con ella cuando despierte. Pero pasó demasiado tiempo, sus responsabilidades apremiaban, la vida sigue, el mundo no para de girar, ni siquiera por ella. Aun así, todos nos hacíamos un tiempo para acompañarla, para que nunca este sola, que no se sienta sola. Porque sabíamos que, aunque este en ese estado, ella nos sentía, estaba ahí de algún modo.

El peso del mundo caía sobre mis hombros. ¡Era yo quien debía protegerla! Siempre hemos estado atentas a los enemigos, a las fuerzas del mal. Jamás pensamos que algo así pudiera pasar.

La señora Ikuko tampoco perdía la esperanza. Iba a verla todos los días, con la esperanza de que algún día despertaría. Aunque los doctores ya no daban esperanza. Incluso le habían hablado de la posibilidad de donar sus órganos. Decían que el daño en su cerebro es grande, aunque despertara del coma, quizás tenga muchas secuelas. Tal vez no pueda volver a caminar, o a ver... Quizás tenga que aprender a hablar nuevamente, o haya perdido todos sus recuerdos. ¡Qué ironía de la vida! Tantas batallas ganadas, tantas entidades malignas derrotadas, ella ha salvado al mundo en muchas oportunidades, ha vencido, incluso, a la muerte, para encontrarla en una calle de Tokio, en las manos de automovilista que no reparó en conducir alcoholizado. ¡No! ¡Yo no podía creer que la muerte logre vencerla de esa forma! Tal vez me llevaría toda la vida, pero encontraría el Cristal de Plata y la traería de nuevo a la vida.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Ingresé de prisa a la habitación, dejando mi paraguas mojado a un lado de la puerta, haciendo equilibrio entre mi bolso, las bolsas de las compras y el ramo de flores que llevaba en mis manos. Hice una pequeña reverencia dando los buenos días a la señora Ikuko, quien se encontraba sentada junto a la cama, leyéndole una novela romántica, de esas que eran sus preferidas. Me acerqué, en silencio a la mesa de noche y quité las flores, ya marchitas, del florero, para colocar las nuevas, unas hermosas rojas rosas. Sabía lo mucho que le gustaban y todo lo que ellas representaban, sabía que tendría un jardín repleto de ellas en el palacio de cristal del siglo XXX. Lo tendría, claro que sí. Luego, me deshice de las flores marchitas. Suspiré. Volteé a verla. Seguía pálida, inmóvil, cual Bella Durmiente esperando por el beso de amor de su príncipe. Pero no se trataba de un cuento de hadas, era la cruel realidad, su realidad, aquella en la que el beso de amor no había funcionado. ¡Si fuera tan sencillo! Acaricié sus cabellos dorados, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

-Minako. - dijo la señora Ikuko, colocándome la mano en mi hombro. Ella también sentía deseos de llorar. Sequé mis lágrimas con el puño de mí campera. Se suponía que yo era la fuerte. La que durante todo ese tiempo les había dado ánimos a las demás, como buena líder, la que había pasado días y noches en el centro de control junto a Luna y Artemis, buscando alguna señal, algún rastro de algún enemigo que no hayan notado, alguien que se haya llevado el Cristal de Plata.

-Estoy bien...- dije, quitándome el abrigo.

-No tienes por qué esconder tus lágrimas, Mina, ha sido muy difícil para todos...

-Estoy bien… Ya puede ir a descansar, señora Ikuko… - esbocé una sonrisa, lo mejor que pude. - Lo siento, me demoré comprando algunas cosas… quería comprarle esas rosas. – la señora Ikuko dejó su libro sobre la mesa de luz, con un señalador indicando el lugar en el que había quedado, observó las rosas en el florero.

-Son hermosas, ¡gracias! - dijo, mientras volteaba a verme. Me sorprendí. ¿Por qué ella me daba las gracias? Creo que ella notó mi sorpresa. Sonrió. - Gracias por todo lo que haces por ella, por lo que todas hacen... Significa mucho para mí...

-No tiene nada que agradecerme... Usagi es mi mejor amiga, haría lo que fuera por ella. - La señora Ikuko la miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo... no cualquiera haría lo que ustedes hacen, realmente son muy buenas amigas... Quizás hago mal en aferrarme a la esperanza de que ella se recupere... Tal vez debería...

-¡No!- dije, levantando mi tono de voz, casi sin darme cuenta. La sola idea de perder a Usagi me ponía los pelos de punta. La tome de los hombros. Después de tantos años, ella era casi una madre para mí, y en el último mes nuestra relación se había hecho mucho más estrecha. - ¡Ella despertará! ¡Yo sé que despertará! Debe tener fe en ella.

-Claro que tengo fe en ella. - dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. - Siempre he tenido fe en ella... Sé que ha librado batallas aún más difíciles que esta y ha salido victoriosa, que la he perdido y la he recuperado muchas veces... Y también la recuperaré esta vez. Ella sigue ahí, brillando como siempre... Sé que le espera un futuro brillante...

La observé en silencio durante algunos segundos. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial. No supe que contestar. ¿Acaso ella lo sabía? ¿Ella sabía sobre Usagi, sobre Sailor Moon, sobre Serenity? Preferí no responder. No estaba segura de que así fuera. A decir verdad, no estaba segura de nada. Ella me abrazó con fuerza. Sentí como si fuera mi propia madre la que me estaba abrazando. Algún día, Usagi se convertiría en la reina del planeta. Pero, entonces, ¿qué pasaría con su familia? ¿Qué pasaría con mi familia, la familia de las demás? Creo que esas fueron preguntas que nunca nos hicimos. ¿Acaso nuestras familias sabrían toda la verdad? ¿Formarían parte del nuevo mundo? Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación.

Entonces me encontré a solas en aquella fría habitación, con el sonido de los monitores que interrumpían el sombrío silencio. Tenías muchas ganas de llorar. Todo ese tiempo me había estado haciendo la fuerte, había escondido mis lágrimas bajo una sonrisa, para después descargarlas durante la noche, en mí cuarto, con Artemis como único testigo. Pero ya no podía más, ya no soportaba el dolor y la incertidumbre. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando. Necesitaba saber que todo estaría bien, que todo volvería a ser como antes.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad. La ventana del cuarto estaba entreabierta, el agua comenzaba a colarse a la habitación, así que me acerque para cerrarla. Entonces pude ver esa sombra en la vereda del sanatorio. Me pregunté quién podría estar a la intemperie con semejante lluvia. Pero una extraña sensación me invadió. Por alguna razón, sentía conocer a esa persona, aunque sólo podía distinguir su silueta. Oscurecía, no podía ver su rostro, pero pude notar que era un hombre de imponente físico y cabellos largos. Se movió como una ráfaga y desapareció ante mis ojos. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿por qué sentía esa energía tan extraña y, a la vez, tan familiar?

Hacía ya unos cuantos días que me sentía perseguida, que sentía una presencia similar, que tenía esa sensación de que alguien me seguía. Lo había atribuido a mí paranoia por todo lo sucedido, a las muchas noches sin dormir. Pero aquella sensación, aquella presencia… era tan intensa, tan poderosa, pero no se sentía como un enemigo, no era una presencia maligna… Era algo más… tal vez era solo mí imaginación, pero esa energía se sentía tan parecida a la de Mamoru, a la de ellos…

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando alejar mis pensamientos. ¿Quién podría estar siguiéndome? Si fuera un enemigo, ya lo sabríamos. Luna y Artemis trabajaban sin descanso, sin dudas ya lo hubieran detectado. ¿O no? La realidad era que, con el Cristal de Plata desaparecido, sus poderes y los nuestros se veían disminuidos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que aun pudiera transformarme. Después de todo, ella y el Cristal de Plata eran la verdadera razón de nuestro poder, nuestra razón de existir, de luchar. Si ella y el Cristal de Plata no existían, ¿qué sería de nosotras? El miedo volvió a invadirme. No podía permitirlo, debía ser fuerte. Esta batalla no estaba terminada. No aún.

Me alejé de la ventana y volví a mirarla. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué mi pluma de transformación. La observé en silencio durante algunos minutos. Pensé en usarla, en probar volver a ser Sailor Venus. Pero sentí temor de hacerlo. Temí que no funcionara. Temí no volver a ser Sailor Venus nunca más. Volví a guardar la pluma en mi bolsillo.

Tomé el libro que la señora Ikuko había dejado sobre la mesa de luz y me senté, dispuesta a continuar la lectura. Pero sólo logre abrir el libro en donde marcaba el señalador. Mi celular sonó, así que me acerqué a mi bolso para tomarlo. Era un mensaje de mi mamá, preguntando a qué hora llegaría, nada del otro mundo. Le conteste enseguida. Pero luego me quede como hipnotizado con la foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla. Era la última foto que habíamos tomado todas juntas. Fue el día en que le hicimos la fiesta de despedida a Ami, hacía ya un año de eso. Aún recuerdo cuando a Ami le salió esa beca para terminar sus estudios en Londres. Todas estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor para ella, realmente era lo que ella deseaba, por eso le insistimos en que esta vez sí viaje. Los tiempos de paz por fin habían llegado a nuestras vidas, después de que Usagi derrotara a Caos en el Caldero Primordial, así que no había razones para que ella se quedara aquí.

Otra vez esas ganas de llorar. Las lágrimas simplemente cayeron de mis ojos. Ami ni siquiera había podido volver cuando ocurrió el accidente, pero estaba al tanto de todo. Seguíamos en contacto como siempre, hablábamos todos los días, la conexión entre todas nosotras no se había perdido. Jamás se perdería. No importaba en que parte del mundo pudiéramos estar, siempre seríamos amigas, siempre seriamos sailor senshis.

Pero, aunque todas estuviéramos ahí, aunque visitáramos a Usagi cada día, y nos turnáramos de acuerdo a lo que nos permitían nuestras actividades, la vida seguía. Yo estaba terminando mis estudios de moda y, hacía muy poco había empezado con un trabajo de medio tiempo como diseñadora, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a crear mi propia marca de ropa, vendiendo mis diseños por internet. Ami cursaba tercer año de medicina en Inglaterra y planeaba especializarse en el estudio de las enfermedades y sus tratamientos. Makoto estaba por recibirse de chef profesional, mientras trabajaba arduamente en un importante bar del centro de Tokio, muy popular entre los jóvenes. Casi no tenía descanso, estaba ahorrando para ponerse su propio restaurante cuando tenga su título. Rei, por su parte, estaba a cargo del templo junto a Yuichiro. Desde la muerte de su abuelo, Yuichiro había ocupado el lugar de sacerdote del templo. Juntos habían hecho un gran trabajo, el templo era visitado por cientos de personas al día. Ellos tenían una relación realmente admirable, llevaban tres años de novios y hasta se habían comprometido. Para ser sincera, Reí era la única que había tenido suerte en el amor, el resto de nosotras parecíamos olvidadas por cupido. He tenido tantas desilusiones amorosas en mí vida que he llegado a pensar que el amor no es lo mío. Que ironía de la vida que la diosa del amor, la descendiente de Artemisa, no pueda conseguir el amor para sí misma.

Pero más irónico era el hecho de que la vida continúe aun cuando la persona más importante del mundo se encontrará en estado vegetativo. Ella ha salvado a la humanidad y al universo entero tantas veces, ella será quien garantice la paz en el futuro, quien nos asegure un mundo sin maldad, sin destrucción. Y, aun así, el mundo parece no notar el estado desesperante en que se encuentra. Porque, a pesar de todo, el mundo sigue girando…

.

.

.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖 💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

_N/A: _

_Confieso que siempre quise escribir una historia en primera persona, pero, al final termino desistiendo porque me complico sola. Pero con este capítulo, me di un pequeño gusto. Un gusto que creo que no continuará en los siguientes, la razón es simple, me encanta ahondar en los sentimientos y pensamientos de los personajes, en sus miedos y temores, y con un narrador en primera persona eso no es algo muy factible. Claro, podré hablar a fondo de los sentimientos de quien narra, no así del resto. Así que, pues, creo que aquí abandono este tipo de narración, pero me pareció una buena idea para un primer capítulo (que originalmente era el preludio de esta historia, por eso es que es tan cortito)_

_Aquí Minako nos dio un pantallazo del panorama, pero en el siguiente capítulo conoceremos más a fondo que es de la vida de nuestras queridas Sailor Iners. Y bueno, como los detalles de la historia lo detallan, en esta historia no será Usagi la protagonista. Es decir ¡amo a Usagi! Pero también a las demás, y me pareció interesante enfocarme en una historia que las tenga a ellas como protagonistas. En especial a mi segunda Sailor favorita, Venus, con quien siento que Toei fue un poco injusto al quitarle el papel de líder que tenía originalmente. _


	3. Cap II - El Mundo Sigue Girando

**Capítulo II**

**El mundo sigue girando**

.

"_Normalmente no lo planeas, simplemente pasa_  
_Tu mundo cambia_  
_Y de repente sientes que has quemado otra etapa"_

_._

Desde el día del fatídico accidente, había sentido que perdía sus energías. Cada día un poco más. Ya no tenía el poder de curar heridas y tampoco tenía visiones. Era un humano más. Un humano común y corriente, tratando de sobrevivir al día a día de una triste y dura realidad. Una realidad en la que ella ya no estaba. Estaba, pero no estaba. Y para colmo de males, no sólo el cristal dorado había perdido todo su poder. Las piedras que celosamente guardaba en el cajón de su cómoda habían desaparecido. Jedeite, Nephrite, Zoycite, Kunzite. Ellos que, aun después de muertos, se habían encargado de proteger y aconsejar a su maestro. Ellos ya no estaban. ¿Qué significaba?

Una madrugada, en la que la Luna Llena brillaba sobre Tokio, había tenido esa extraña sensación y había sentido la necesidad de verlos, de sentir su presencia. Por eso había ido al cajón del mueble en el que guardaba la caja con las piedras, era el único cajón en todo su departamento que tenía llave. Había estado con ella hasta casi media noche. Solía quedarse con ella aun después de sus guardias, le hablaba bajito, le contaba de su vida, de sus amigas. Sabía que ella la escuchaba, pensaba que escucharlo le daba fuerzas para continuar luchando. Cuando salió del hospital, agotado tras una guarda de 24 horas, y otras tantas horas más sentado a su lado, vagó sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad, hasta terminar en las puertas de un antro. De verdad necesitaba un trago. Ella estaba en coma hacía varios días. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que despertara. Comenzaba a perder las ganas de vivir. Por eso, volvió a su departamento entrada la madrugada, algo pasado de copas. Quizás fue eso lo que le hizo sentir la necesidad de verlos. Pero no estaban allí, no estaban en la caja. El cajón tenía llave, y la llave la llevaba siempre con él, así que era imposible que alguien se los llevara. Al menos, no una persona común. ¿Acaso tenía eso que ver con la desaparición del Cristal de Plata?

Sintió un fuerte mareo que lo obligó a detener sus rondas por las salas de internación. Apoyó una mano sobre la pared del extenso pasillo, mientras llevaba la otra a su frente. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza desde su ingreso a la guardia, y ahora el mareo. La falta de sueño y la mala alimentación de los últimos días lo estaban afectando. Aunque, claro, lo que más le afectaba era su ausencia. Suspiró. Aun le quedaban varias horas de guardia, debía tomar fuerzas. Tomaría un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza y seguiría con sus rondas.

-¿Estas bien, Mamoru?- la dulce voz de su compañera de residencia lo tomó por sorpresa. Se repuso y volteó a verla.

-Sólo me duele la cabeza... no te preocupes, Mizuki.- La joven de cabellos castaños se acercó a él. Llevaba puesto un ambo blanco y zapatillas del mismo color. Su largo cabello lo llevaba atado en una trenza.

-Te ves algo pálido... - dijo, sacando su linterna del bolsillo del ambo. Poniéndose en puntas de pie, observó sus ojos, como si se tratara de un paciente más. - No has estado comiendo bien, ¿verdad? Podrías estar anémico... Si sigues así vas a enfermar.

-Te dije que estoy bien, ya deja de tratarme como si fuera uno de tus pacientes. - dijo en tono serio. Mizuki era una buena chica, una excelente doctora y compañera. Habían compartido materias desde el primer año de facultad, siempre habían sido muy buenos amigos. Pero, últimamente, le incomodaba un poco su cercanía, esa cercanía que ella forzaba todo el tiempo. Muchas habían sido las tardes y noches que ellos habían pasado estudiando. Ella siempre tuvo muy presente que él tenía novia y hasta estaba comprometido. Pero en ese último tiempo su actitud había cambiado un poco. Ahora se vestía más sugerente, se maquillaba y hasta se quitaba sus gafas de vez en cuando. Al principio había tratado de no darle importancia. Toda mujer quiere verse bella en algún momento, sus largas tardes de estudio habían terminado al comenzar sus residencias, podía decirse que ella tenía un poco más de tiempo para arreglarse, para parecer más una mujer y menos una doctora con pocas horas de sueño. Pero, con el tiempo y sus actitudes, cada vez se convencía más a si mismo de que ella buscaba algo más. Quizás el saber que su novia estaba en coma y que los médicos no le daban esperanzas de sobrevida, le haya hecho pensar que podía tener una oportunidad. Como si algo entre ellos pudiera llegar a pasar. No. Claro que eso nunca pasaría. Si Usagi dejará de existir, él se aseguraría de ir tras ella. Y así volver a nacer y poder seguir amándose en otra vida. Así había sido siempre, desde el Milenio de Plata, así había sido durante miles de años. Pero él estaba seguro que está era su última vida, la definitiva, la vida en la que por fin podrían vivir su amor para siempre.

-Lo siento. - Mizuki bajo la mirada, como avergonzada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. - Sólo… me preocupo por ti. - dijo con su voz algo quebrada. Esa actitud lo hizo sentirse pésimo. ¿Qué ocurría? No se reconocía a sí mismo. Él nunca había sido ese tipo de hombre. Siempre había sido todo un caballero, incluso con aquellos que no lo merecían.

-No… discúlpame tú. - No quise hablarte de ese modo. Quizás tengas razón… creo que necesito un descanso…

.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

El sol se ponía detrás de los altos edificios de la metrópoli. Desde la ventana de aquel bar, observaba los últimos rayos de luz con cierta nostalgia. Otro día más. Otro día terminaba sin mayores novedades. Desde aquel accidente, todos sus días parecían igual de insulsos y vacíos. Sus ganas de continuar se iban esfumando como los días. Hacia apenas un mes atrás, ella y Yuichiro discutían la fecha de su boda. Ahora, todo había quedado en la nada misma. Ya no tenía deseos de pensar en ese momento, de pensar en cuál era la fecha ideal, de planear una fiesta o pensar en un hermoso vestido. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba a estar planeando la boda de sus sueños? ¿Cómo iba a planear esa boda que ella no podía tener? Usagi y Mamoru ya tenían su fecha fijada. Hasta habían pensado en hacer una boda doble. Si hasta se había soñado en Tokio de Cristal junto a su amado Yuichiro. ¿Acaso no era posible? Después de todo, siempre supieron cuál sería el futuro de ella. De su boda, de su hija. Pero nunca supieron cuál sería el futuro de ellas mismas. Sólo que serían las guardianas de la reina y de Tokio. ¿Y qué más? Chibiusa nunca había querido contarles sobre ellas, sobre sus vidas en el futuro. La reina le había prohibido hablar, ella decía que su futuro estaba en sus manos, que ellas mismas debían forjarlo, no atarse a lo que sabían que iba a pasar. Y, por eso, era mejor no saber.

Pero ahora, ¿quién sabía? Los preparativos habían quedado en la nada. ¿Qué seria del futuro? Según lo poco que sabían de lo que les deparaba el futuro, Usagi quedaría embarazada a los 22 años, que entraría al altar con Chibiusa en su vientre. Usagi cumplía los 22 en apenas tres meses. El sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Dio el último sorbo a su taza de café. Volvió a tomar su pluma y continuó escribiendo. Realmente soñaba con llegar a publicar un libro de poesías. O que alguna súper estrella cantará sus canciones. Mejor aún, que la súper estrella que haga famosa sus canciones sea Minako, ¿por qué no? Mínako, que solía cantar en ese mismo bar los viernes a la noche, justo antes de que el lugar se convierta en una disco. Y ella sabía que había un cazador de estrellas que ya la tenía vista, el asistía todos los viernes al bar para escucharla cantar y ver las reacciones del público.

El sonido de la taza de café llenándose la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Su amiga había notado que había terminado su taza y le estaba sirviendo más.

-Esto te mantendrá despierta. - le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Tanto se nota que no he dormido?- bromeó.

-Creo que ninguna de nosotras ha dormido demasiado últimamente. - respondió con un dejo de tristeza. Y no supo que contestar. Un silencio incómodo se produjo. Entonces, ella le arrebato el libro en el que tenía todos sus apuntes, aquel que la acompañaba adónde fuera, sólo por si acaso, por si la sorprendía un ataque de inspiración.

-¡Oye!- gritó molesta.

-¿Qué escribes? ¿Es una nueva canción? ¿O un poema? - dijo, leyendo algunas líneas, antes de que su dueña lo recuperará. -Wow, es muy profundo… y triste…- Reí frunció el ceño. Odiaba que su amiga hiciera eso, que leyera sus apuntes. Aún eran sólo eso, apuntes, borradores, aún le faltaba mucho para darle forma, para estar conforme con el resultado.

-No hagas eso… aún no lo termino.

\- Pero es muy hermoso... ¿Sabes? Motoki tiene un amigo que trabaja en una editorial...

-¿Me lo dices en serio?- las mejillas de Rei se tiñeron de rojo carmesí, mientras que sus ojos adquirían un brillo especial.- No... ¿cómo podría tomarme ese atrevimiento?

-Motoki me dijo que su amigo no tiene problemas... ¿Por qué no preparas un borrador con tus mejores poesías? Eres buena... ¡seguro querrán publicarte!

-No lo sé... Es que yo...

-¡Ánimo! Tus poesías merecen ser leídas por el mundo.

-¡Chicas!- la escandalosa voz de la rubia llamó la atención no sólo de las jóvenes sino de todos los presentes en aquel bar. Minako mantenía esa efusividad y alegría que la caracterizaban, aun en circunstancias tan extremas como las que estaban viviendo. Era de ese modo como intentaba mantener al grupo unido y fuerte. Se acercó a ellas, llevaba su gran bolso lleno de cosas.

-¡Ay por dios!- dijo Makoto, alarmada.- ¡Ya estás aquí! ¡Ya casi es hora y yo aquí hablando como si nada! ¡Tengo que preparar todo! - dio medio vuelta y regresó a la cocina, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba sobre la frente de Minako.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Rei, quien siempre intentaba hacer como que no le afectaba el estado de su amiga. Aunque la realidad era la que más estaba sufriendo todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Igual... Mamoru está de guardia esta noche, estará con ella mientras no haya ninguna urgencia. - Rei volvió a sus apuntes. Entonces Minako se sentó frente a ella y tomó su mano. Rei volvió a levantar su mirada, hasta toparse con los ojos azul cielo de su amiga. - Dime, Rei, ¿qué has sentido? - Rei abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Desde hacía unos cuantos días tenía esa extraña sensación, la sensación de que alguien la perseguía. Esa persona tenía una energía muy poderosa, podía sentirlo. Pero era una energía diferente, no se parecía en nada a las entidades que había enfrentado en el pasado, por eso no podía estar segura de que se trataba de un enemigo. Aun así, el Cristal de Plata seguía desaparecido. Algo iba a pasar, lo sabía. Había tenido algunas visiones desde el accidente de Usagi, pero eran borrosas y confusas, cada vez menos claras. El hecho de que ella se encuentre en ese estado hacía que sus poderes se debiliten.

-¿Qué... he sentido?

-Tus visiones... Aun las tienes ¿verdad? Sé que sientes que tus poderes disminuyen desde ese día... También lo siento... A veces... me da miedo no poder volver a transformarme...- Rei observó una profunda tristeza en los ojos de su amiga. - Aun así, sé que aún nos has perdido del todo su poder...

-No lo sé... Si he tenido algunas visiones... pero todo es muy confuso... de verdad no lo sé. - dijo, retirando su mano y volviendo a bajar su mirada.

-Estos días... he tenido la sensación de que alguien me persigue...- dijo Minako, bajando su tono de voz, algo avergonzada.

-¿Alguien... te sigue?

\- Quisiera saber que no estoy loca ni paranoica.

-¡Mina!- Makoto volvía de la cocina a toda prisa. Los viernes eran días muy concurridos en el bar, por eso, Makoto siempre andaba corriendo de un lado para el otro. - ¡Ya casi es hora! ¿Ya tienes preparada tu rutina?

-¿Rutina?- preguntó Minako, en medio de una risita nerviosa. - Sólo tengo una idea... Improvisaré el resto. - Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de Makoto. Su amiga siempre era tan desestructurada.

-¡Pues al menos ve a prepararte! Las personas ya están empezando a llegar.

-¡Es cierto!- dijo, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, mientras tomaba el bolso que había dejado en el piso. - ¡Estaré lista en un santiamén!

.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Oscurecía. No estaba segura si era porque anochecía o por la tormenta que se avecinaba. Oxford era una ciudad demasiado lluviosa para su gusto. Aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer, más que estudiar y estudiar. Su vida social prácticamente no había existido en el último año. Sus compañeros, a menudo, asistían a fiestas y recitales. Pero para ella no había sido fácil integrarse a un grupo de universitarios occidentales, la gran mayoría de muy buena posición económica. Claro, no cualquiera podía permitirse estudiar en Oxford, los altos costos de matrícula y los aranceles de los departamentos en el campus la hacían una universidad exclusiva. Y mantener una beca como la que ella tenía no era algo que muchos podían hacer. Tampoco era fácil para una chica japonesa ser aceptada en el racista y prejuicioso mundo anglosajón. De todos modos, eso no era algo que le preocupara demasiado. Había aceptado esa beca sólo por estudiar en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo, no para hacer amigos. Por otro lado, la extenuante carrera de medicina no suele dejar demasiado tiempo para la distracción, ni en ese país ni en ningún otro. Menos si pretendía mantener sus calificaciones para no perder su beca.

Despegó la atención de su grueso libro de medicina cuando escuchó las gotas de lluvia golpear contra la ventana. Se acercó para observar la lluvia caer. Desde la ventana de su departamento podía verse el parque del campus y el viejo edificio de la facultad de medicina al otro extremo. Era un lugar realmente hermoso. El parque estaba realmente muy cuidado, el césped estaba bien cortado y había flores de todos colores decorándolo. Las edificaciones mantenían ese encanto de la Edad Media, eran una obra de arte en sí mismas. Al recorrer sus pasillos, solía sentirse dentro del mismo colegio Hogwarts, ¡hasta podría jurar que se cruzaría a Harry Potter en el comedor! Había tenido el gusto de visitar Londres durante su receso escolar de Navidad, una experiencia que quedaría gravada en su mente por el resto de su vida. Pero su vida no parecía completa, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón y un profundo dolor en su alma, un dolor que se había hecho más intenso en los últimos meses.

Recordó con tristeza aquel día, el día del fatídico accidente. Rei la había llamado por teléfono, lo que ya le había resultado extraño. Dada la distancia, un llamado telefónico era bastante costoso, por esa razón solían charlar por whatsapp. Por lo general, a través del grupo que compartían las cinco, pues no había nada que ninguna de ellas tuviera que contar que no pudieran saber las otras cuatro, no había secretos entre ellas. La llamada, claramente, indicaba que se trataba de algo importante. Pero, jamás hubiera imaginado tremenda noticia. El mundo se le había caído abajo en ese momento, había querido dejar todo y volar a Japón. Pero sus amigas la habían convencido de que todo estaría bien, de que no eche por la borda todo su esfuerzo y su beca, que Usagi lo hubiera preferido así. Y para colmo, estaba colmada de parciales en ese momento. No tenía receso escolar hasta julio, por lo que no tenía posibilidades de viajar a Japón antes de esa fecha. Eso la hacía sentir culpable. Sabía que todas estaban con ella, que nunca estaba sola, que Minako hasta se las había ingeniado para llevar a Luna escondida en su bolso. Pero, aun así, sentía la necesidad de verla, de estar con ella.

Aun le faltaba un año para recibirse. Su madre había gastado mucho dinero para que ese viaje fuera posible. La beca de estudios sólo cubría su matrícula y el alquiler de su departamento en el campus. Lo demás costos de vida, así como los costosos libros de medicina corrían por cuenta ella. Así como también el pasaje de avión que su madre le compro. No podía permitirse volver así nada más, todo el esfuerzo de su madre sería en vano. Tampoco podía echar sus sueños por la borda, estaban tan cerca de realizarse. Sólo un año más, un último esfuerzo, y sería una doctora recibida en una de las mejores universidades del mundo.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese "otro futuro", el futuro que sabía que no podía eludir ni cambiar, el futuro que estaba cada vez más cerca. Porque el momento en que Usagi asumiría el poder desde Tokio de Cristal se acercaba y ella y las demás deberían asumir la responsabilidad de protegerla. Entonces no habría demasiado lugar en su vida para su carrera ni sus sueños, ni siquiera para su vida personal. ¿Acaso en el mundo de futuro se necesitaría alguna vez de un doctor? Probablemente no. Si el Cristal de Plata haría que las personas prolonguen su vida durante cientos de años, seguramente también haría que las enfermedades no existan. En el mundo del futuro, el renacimiento del Milenio de Plata, todo sería perfecto, no habría penas ni dolor, ni enfermedades, ni maldad, la muerte sería algo que ocurriría muy pocas veces. Entonces, ¿qué caso tenía estudiar? ¿Para qué quería recibirse? ¿Por qué se estaba esforzando tanto?

Observó, una vez más, el amplio parque del campus, lo recorrió con su mirada. Entonces, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre parado bajo la lluvia. Un hombre alto, corpulento. Pudo notar que sus largos cabellos ondulados estaban atados en una cola baja. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se estrujaba. ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir de esa manera? ¿Por qué sentía un aura poderosa, pero, a la vez, familiar?

Corrió fuera de la habitación, sólo guiada por sus impulsos. Corrió fuera del departamento, directo al lugar en el parque en que lo había visto. Pero, al llegar allí, ya no había nadie. Observó a su alrededor, mientras la lluvia que caía copiosamente, empapaba su ropa y cabello. Se quedó bajo la lluvia, con un vacío en su corazón y una duda enorme atravesando su alma. La lluvia caía con fuerza, pero eso ni siquiera le importaba. Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, que el accidente de Usagi no era una mera casualidad, que necesitaba volver a Japón cuanto antes.

Las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas la mañana siguiente. Casi no había dormido después de aquel incidente, así que las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran parte de su look esa mañana. Al terminar su clase se anatomía, su profesor preferido le pidió que lo esperara. El profesor Evans era un reconocido médico forense, y estaba a cargo de las clases de anatomía y medicina forense en esa facultad. No llegaba a los 40 años, pero tenía el suficiente reconocimiento y prestigio como para ganar un premio Nobel. Además, era bastante apuesto y hasta aparentaba tener menos edad de la que en realidad tenía. Sus rizos dorados y ojos color cielo despertaban suspiros en la mayoría de sus alumnas. Y Ami no era la excepción. Aunque no era solo su físico, ella además lo admiraba por su inteligencia y por sus conocimientos.

El doctor Evans esperó a que todos sus alumnos salieran de su salón antes de dirigirse a ella. Entonces le pidió que se acercara. Por alguna razón, estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, hasta podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él provocaba ese efecto en ella.

-Señorita Mizuno.- le sonrió él, con esa calidez que lo caracterizaba. Eso hizo que se sonroje aún más. - Debo confesar que usted es una de las alumnas más brillantes que he tenido durante toda mi carrera como profesor en esta universidad...

-Muchas gracias...- dijo con el rostro completamente rojo.

-Eso por eso que me gustaría hacerle una propuesta.

-¿Una propuesta?

-Aún no tiene decidido que especialidad va a seguir una vez que se gradúe, ¿no es así?

-Bueno... yo... tengo alguna idea, pero aún no estoy del todo decidida.

-Ya veo... quizás no lo haya tenido en cuenta, pero la medicina forense es una muy buena alternativa, y tiene salidas muy variadas.

-¿Medicina forense?- repitió Ami, casi por inercia. A decir verdad, ella deseaba estudiar medicina para atender a los vivos, no a los muertos.

-Lo sé... es algo diferente a los que tenías en mente... La mayoría de los jóvenes elijen medicina con deseos de curar enfermedades y salvar vidas, no para trabajar con muertos... Pero te sorprendería lo mucho que la medicina forense puede ayudar. No quiero presionarte a que elijas algo que no quieras, pero debo confesar que me encantaría tener a alguien tan brillante como colega. - Ami se sonrojó aún más ante el elogio de su profesor. - Hace unos cuantos días que estoy trabajando en un proyecto muy interesante, a la persona que me lo encomendó le urge saber mis conclusiones, pero he estado demasiado ocupado como para volcarme de lleno a él.

-¿Un proyecto? ¿Acaso se trata de algún crimen sin resolver?

-No exactamente... ¿Te interesaría?

-¿Qué?

-Me serías de gran ayuda... haciendo tareas simples, claro, nada demasiado diferente a lo que hemos hechos con cadáveres durante las clases. Cosas simples que no he podido hacer por falta de tiempo. Para mí sería de gran ayuda y para ti sería una experiencia en algo diferente. Creo que es importante explorar todas las alternativas posibles antes de tomar una decisión.

-¿Y por qué a mí?

-Por qué eres la mejor de mi clase... ¿qué dices? - Ami guardó silencio unos minutos. A decir verdad, le intrigaba bastante saber de qué se trataba ese proyecto tan misterioso. Ser médico forense jamás había estado ni en sus planes más locos, pero, por alguna razón, sintió que debía participar de ese proyecto. Ella no era de esas personas que toman decisiones a la ligera, pero algo le decía que tenía que aceptar esa propuesta.

.

.

.

* * *

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

_N/A_

_Siempre me he preguntado qué será de la vida personal de las sailor en Tokio de Crystal. ¿De verdad ellas dedican cada segundo de sus días a cuidar de Usagi y el Cristal de Plata? Pero, si en el resurgimiento del Milenio de Plata, todo es paz y armonía, no hay maldad ni desastres naturales, entonces ¿de qué la protegen? O sea, me imagino que deben tener mucho tiempo libre ¿no? En este capítulo, nuestras protagonistas también se lo preguntan. La verdad siempre creí muy injusto que sólo Usagi encuentre el amor de su vida y forme una familia, por eso, he decidido pensar que lo que nos mostraron en el futuro es sólo una parte de la historia, pero que realmente las chicas llevan una vida normal, con parejas y familias. Y eso es lo que intento plasmar en este capítulo._

_Aquí vimos con un poco más de detalle como sigue la vida de nuestras heroínas. A partir del capítulo siguiente veremos la vida de cada una de ellas con más detalle. Y también empezaré a introducir la acción gradualmente._

_¡Espero estén ahí!_


	4. Aguas Turbias

**Capítulo III**

**Aguas turbias**

"_Cuando no sepas dónde ir, sigue el perfume de un sueño."_

Al finalizar sus clases de ese día, se dirigió hacia el centro de estudios universitarios, en el que el doctor Evans realizaba su trabajo. Él le había indicado el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba.

Ingresó al lugar con algo de resquemor. Lo encontró trabajando en su computadora, en un rincón de aquella sala. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, entonces pudo observar un cuerpo putrefacto sobre la mesa de autopsias. Se le heló la piel, al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. El cadáver estaba en posición fetal, parecía momificado, su piel estaba oscura, casi negra, y pegada a sus huesos. Sintió una extraña presencia en aquel lugar, se sentía una energía negativa muy fuerte. Observó el cadáver en aquella mesa, sus ojos parecían intactos, parecían mirarla fijamente. Entonces, sintió como si el aire le susurrara al oído.

-Mercury... Mercury…-

-¡Señorita Mizuno! No la escuché entrar…- la voz del doctor Evans la hizo sobresaltar. Él lo notó. Notó su nerviosismo, su mirada asustada. - Tranquila, sólo es un cadáver.

-¿Una momia? ¿Es su proyecto? - preguntó sorprendida. Realmente no lo esperaba.

-Hace tiempo que colaboro con investigaciones arqueológicas. Estudiar momias es interesante. Te sorprendería todo lo que un cuerpo sin vida puede contarte. Esta momia fue encontrada en El Cairo, pero lo interesante es que no posee ninguna de las características de una momia egipcia. De hecho, según el estudio de carbono 14, tiene cerca de 20.000 años, pero la civilización egipcia se formó hace unos 5.000. La civilización más antigua hasta ahora conocida es la china, que tiene alrededor de 10.000 años. Pero la invención de la escritura se dio hace unos 5.000. Sin embargo, está momia se encontró en un antiguo sarcófago que, en su tapa, tenía una leyenda en un idioma hasta ahora desconocido. ¿Te das cuenta? Este descubrimiento puede cambiar la historia, cambia todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora, su descubrimiento puede demostrar que existieron civilizaciones mucho más antiguas, aún desconocidas. - ¿Civilizaciones antiguas y desconocidas? ¡Por supuesto! El Reino Dorado había sido una civilización próspera y avanzada para su época. ¿Acaso momificaban a sus muertos? Bien sabía que Endymion y su corte tenían el don de la longevidad, tal como lo tenían los habitantes de la Luna. Pero eso no significaba que las muertes no existieran, aunque fueran pocas. ¿Qué pasaría si la ciencia descubría esa antigua civilización, si sabía del Cristal Dorado y su habilidad para otorgarle larga vida a las personas? - ¿Entiendes la importancia de este proyecto? Sé que impresiona un poco... pero es cuestión de costumbre... ¿Qué dices?

Había una buena razón por la que no podía negársele. Y esa razón, sin dudas, era que él la atraía demasiado. Pero él era su profesor, era bastante mayor y ella jamás se atrevería siquiera a soñar con él. Sin embargo, aceptar el proyecto era una buena oportunidad para estar cerca de él y aprender mucho. ¿Realmente era esa la razón? ¿O sólo quería estar a su lado? Cómo sea, termino aceptando gustosa y a la mañana siguiente, apenas el sol asomaba, ella estaba allí encerrada en ese laboratorio, haciendo estudios de todo tipo a ese ¿cadáver? Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo. ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado?

Era su día libre, por así decirlo, el día en que no cursaba. Y lo había dedicado a estar encerrada en aquel laboratorio, trabajando arduamente. Aunque, a decir verdad, no tenía mucho más que hacer. Claro, hubiera aprovechado mejor su tiempo estudiando. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas había pasado allí adentro, sin más compañía que aquella momia. Admitía que era una buena experiencia, que ponía en práctica todos sus conocimientos. Pero no le agradaba estar allí. ¿Es que acaso sentía miedo? ¿Miedo de un muerto que llevaba miles de años en una fría tumba? ¿Cómo era que ella, Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, quien había librado cientos de batallas con horribles monstruos y entidades malignas de todo tipo, podía temerla a un muerto?

Trabajaba en la computadora, había intentado evitar el contacto con aquel cadáver durante todo el día. Se sentía algo mareada. Quizás era sólo su imaginación, pero creía sentir una poderosa energía maligna allí adentro, ¿acaso era posible? De repente se sintió observaba, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Volteó de repente. Se espantó al ver la silueta de una mujer, de pie sobre la mesa. Y esa energía maligna que la rodeaba. Hasta donde sabía, estaba a solas. Se puso de pie rápidamente. Pero la figura desapareció sin más. ¿Acaso había sido su imaginación? Se acercó a la mesa y observó el cadáver. No había nada de extraño en él. Suspiró.

-Debes tranquilizarte, Ami... Es sólo una antigua momia, no hay nada de extraño en ella. - susurró para sí misma. Entonces notó algo extraño en el dedo anular derecho de aquel cadáver. Llevaba un antiguo anillo con una enorme piedra roja. Lo extraño era que el paso de los años se notaba en el cuerpo de esa persona, así como en sus ropas, pero el anillo estaba intacto, como si no hubiera pasado miles de años bajo tierra. Por alguna razón, sintió el impulso de tocarlo. Entonces, el anillo emitió una extraña luz, al mismo tiempo que sentía que todas sus energías eran absorbidas. Apenas pudo reaccionar, retiró su mano de aquel anillo, pero aún se sentía débil y algo mareada. No podía haber sido sólo su imaginación.

Estaba tan asustada con aquel acontecimiento que ni siquiera sintió la puerta abrirse. Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del doctor Evans a sus espaldas. Mucho menos notó que el venía acompañado de una joven de cabellos castaños, que se quedó tras él.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Mizuno?- preguntó con dulzura.- Luce algo pálida.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe.

-Bueno, quería a presentarte a la persona responsable de este proyecto. - dijo, entonces Ami reparó en la persona que lo acompañaba. La joven se acercó al doctor, hasta quedar a su lado. - Ella es Reiko Nishimura, arqueóloga especialista en egiptología. - Ami abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer a la mujer frente a ella.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Reiko emocionada.- ¿Ami? ¿Ami Mizuno, eres tú? - Ami sonrió.

-Qué gusto volver a verte Reiko.

-Vaya... ¿ustedes se conocen? Es cierto, ambas son de Tokio... Pero Japón es un país muy grande, jamás imaginé que se conocieran.

-Jamás imaginé encontrarte aquí, Ami... Aunque no me sorprende, siempre has sido brillante. - Ami sonrió. Estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces el mareo que sentía se hizo aún más intenso. No supo en qué momento todo se volvió oscuro. Y ya no supo más de sí.

Despertó en una camilla de la enfermería, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y muy confundida. Aún se sentía débil y algo mareada. Recordó el momento en que toco aquel anillo. ¿Acaso sus energías habían sido absorbidas? Meneó la cabeza. Eso no podía ser posible, sólo estaba cansada por tanto estudio y tan mala alimentación. ¿O no? Ella mejor que nadie sabía que las energías malignas existían, que los espíritus, los demonios y los fantasmas existían. Entonces, ¿acaso era un nuevo enemigo? ¿Un nuevo despertar del mal que Usagi había derrotado?

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a la joven de cabellos castaños. Reiko sonrió amablemente y se acercó a ella.

-Has despertado…- dijo, mientras se sentaba en una silla a su lado. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, aunque un poco débil…

-Nos preocupamos mucho cuando te desmayaste… ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

-He estado estudiado sin descanso…- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-O quizás…- dijo, pensativa. Pero se detuvo en seco antes de continuar su frase.

-¿Quizás qué?

-Nada… Olvídalo…

-Ibas a decir algo… continúa…

-No… es una locura…

-Prometo no pensar que estás loca.

-Bueno… es que… Desde que hemos encontrado ese sarcófago han estado pasado cosas muy extrañas… Primero, el viento y las moscas que aparecieron apenas lo abrimos, luego una intensa tormenta de arena que nadie pudo prever. De camino a El Cairo, la 4x4 en la que viajábamos pincho una goma y estuvimos un día varados. Días después, tres de los hombres que formaron parte de mí equipo murieron en un accidente de auto y el científico que realizó el análisis de carbono 14 se cayó por las escaleras del instituto la noche posterior a tener los resultados. Sé que suena una locura, pero he oído historias de maldiciones… y todos estos sucesos me hacen pensar que está momia está maldita y que cosas terribles le ocurrirán a quienes intenten estudiarla… Quizás deberías dejar de trabajar en ella…

-No le temo a las maldiciones…- dijo con una sonrisa. Luego hizo a un lado sus sábanas y se puso de pie.

-Espera… Ami….

-Volvamos al trabajo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Siempre ha sido tu sueño convertirte en una arqueóloga de renombre, ¿no es así?

-Si, pero…

-Este descubrimiento puede poner tu nombre en los libros… y yo estaré feliz de colaborar para que tu sueño se haga realidad…

-Pero… ¿A costa de qué?

-¿Realmente crees que una maldición ha caído sobre todos ustedes? En ese caso, ¿por qué a ti no te ha pasado nada, si fuiste tú la que profanaste su tumba? - Reiki meditó unos segundos. Quizás ella tenía razón, quizás todos esos sucesos habían solo coincidencias, quizás se estaba precipitando.

-Tienes razón… creo que el calor de desierto egipcio me ha afectado más de la cuenta.

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

Ingresó a la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Al estar dentro, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, sólo para asegurarse de que no haya nadie allí. Observó cada esquina de aquel techo blanco, confirmando que no había cámaras que vayan a registrar sus movimientos. Sólo entonces, se acercó a la mesa de autopsias en la que yacía su cuerpo. La observó en silencio durante algunos segundos. Por un momento creyó que lo observaba. Suspiró, necesitaba calmarse. El sonido de su celular lo hizo sobresaltar. Atendió rápidamente, no sea cosa que la música de su celular sonando alerte sobre su presencia.

-La encontré…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No te has vuelto a equivocar? - preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

\- La tengo frente a mi… Está justo en la universidad en la que ella estudia.

-Por Dios… No empieces… No debes presentarte ante ella… Aún no…

-Lo sé… pero tendré que hacerlo en algún momento… Ella tiene q volver… Ellas deben estar juntas.

-¡Enfócate en lo que tienes que hacer!

-Por su puesto… ¿alguna vez te he fallado? - el hombre cortó la llamada y volvió a observar el cadáver. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada hasta encontrarse con el anillo en su dedo. Suspiró. Lentamente lo retiró de su dedo. Luego lo puso a la altura de sus ojos y lo observó con detalle. Era tal como lo recordaba. Sin dudas era ella, no tenía dudas. En ese momento, un fuerte viento se levantó adentro de aquel laboratorio. Asustado, observó a su alrededor, las ventanas estaban cerradas. Aquel viento parecía provenir de ese cadáver. El suelo comenzó a temblar a sus pies, y las cosas comenzaron a caer se los estantes y los escritorios. Ella había sentido su presencia, ella había notado que le quitaron su anillo, y lo quería de vuelta.

En ese momento, escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y la risa de unas mujeres. Comenzó a sudar, estaba seguro de que una de las mujeres que se acercaba era ella. El viento cesó de repente y el suelo dejo de temblar. Sintió como la puerta se abría, así que guardó el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Las mujeres ingresaron y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al verlo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que está es un área restringida? - preguntó Reiko, molesta. Mientras Ami se quedaba pasmada ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Altura media, en buen estado físico, cabello rubio, largo y ondulado, atado en una cola baja. Llevaba un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa blanca, su atuendo lo completaban unas gafas. Se le estremeció la piel. Él se parecía tanto… excepto porque aparentaba tener algunos años menos, ¿unos 23 o 24 quizás? Si no fuera imposible, hubiera jurado que era Zoycite.

Él no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo. Sudaba con intensidad. Necesitaba inventar alguna excusa y pronto. Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ella. Se veía tan hermosa. Ese guardapolvo blanco sobre su ropa se le veía muy bien. La amaba como el primer día, como en su vida pasada. No importaba cuántas vidas pasarán, siempre la amaría con la misma intensidad.

-Yo… el doctor Evans me pidió que venga a buscar su… su ¡pendrive! - dijo forzando un acento francés que sonó bastante falso. Observó que Reiko notó las cosas desparramadas por el suelo. - Lo siento, tire algunas cosas al buscarlo. - dijo, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarlas.

-¡No deberías estar aquí! Mejor vete...- dijo Reiko, molesta. El hombre se sonrojó. Hizo una pequeña reverencia, pidiendo disculpas por lo acontecido y salió de aquel laboratorio a toda prisa. Cuando menos, había logrado salir airoso de aquella situación. Ella lo observó salir. Tenía esa extraña sensación, su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos sudaban. - ¿Te ocurre algo Ami?

-No... es sólo... creo haberlo visto en alguna parte...

-Quizás lo has cruzado en los pasillos de la facultad.

-Si... si eso debe ser...- Ami se acercó a Reiko y observó el desastre de papeles y tubos de ensayo. - ¿Cómo pudo... haber hecho tal desastre buscando un pendrive? - dijo, agachándose a juntar las cosas.

-Yo creo que buscaba algo más...

💖´ *•.¸ ¸.•****•.¸ ¸.•*´💖

La Luna llena brillaba sobre la ciudad, su figura perfecta se reflejaba en la fuente del jardín de la antigua universidad. A esas horas de la madrugada, sus pasillos estaban vacíos, salvo por las esporádicas rondas nocturnas que solía hacer el personal de seguridad. O, quizás, por algún gato que lograba colarse por algún ventanal mal cerrado.

El silencio sepulcral de aquel lugar lo ponía incómodo. Había noches en las que podía jurar ver presencias fantasmales recorriendo los pasillos, como buscando a quien espantar. No eran pocos los mitos urbanos que hablaban de fantasmas viviendo en las instalaciones de la universidad. Eran muchas las historias que se contaban por los pasillos, historias de fantasmas que habían sido vistos por los alrededores. Incluso historias que iban más allá y hasta intentaban explicar las razones por las que esas almas se habían quedado varadas en aquel lugar.

Intentaba no pensar en eso. Miraba una serie a través de su celular, con las decenas de imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad por detrás. Entonces, algo en las imágenes llamó su atención. Era en una de las cámaras de la facultad de medicina, más precisamente, el área en la que se encontraban los laboratorios de acceso restringido. Observo con detenimiento la pantalla. Estaba casi seguro de haber visto a una persona caminar por los pasillos. Observo esperando volver a verlo, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar pudo notar que algo se caía, aunque por la imagen de baja calidad no pudo precisar que era. Tomo sus llaves y se dirigió hacía alla.

Camino por los pasillos en penumbras, con la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas como única guía de su camino. Había aprendido que lo mejor en esos casos era no encender ninguna luz y tratar de no hacer ruido, era la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido. Si acaso había un ladrón rondando por los pasillos, no estaría bien alertarlo de su presencia.

Llego hasta el pasillo de los laboratorios, en alerta máxima, por si acaso había alguien allí. Miro hacia ambos lados, pero no había nadie. Entonces, sintió un ruido adentro del laboratorio. Ese lugar siempre estaba cerrado con llave. La única manera de que haya alguien ahí adentro era que sea el doctor Evans o alguno de sus ayudantes.

Pero uno nunca sabe, mejor era asegurarse. Busco la llave de la puerta e ingreso al lugar. Apenas lo hizo la puerta se cerró bruscamente detrás de el. Asustado, observo a su alrededor, intentando ver si había alguien. Pero no había nadie allí. Solo ese cadáver putrefacto. Le dio un poco de impresión verlo. Se acercó a ella, para verla se cerca.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al ver sus ojos, que parecían tan bien conservados. Algo lo llevo a acercarse, no supo bien que, o porque lo hizo. En ese momento, el cadáver pareció cobrar vida. Su mano derecha se levantó de repente y, colocándose sobre la nuca del hombre, atrajo su cabeza hacia ella. Levantando su cabeza lentamente, acerco sus labios a los de el. Abriendo hasta donde sus mandíbulas le permitían, logro separar los labios del hombre. Así, tal como si quisiera darle un beso apasionado, comenzó a absorber su energía vital. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, aquel cadáver putrefacto parecía recuperar la fuerza en sus músculos para abandonar la posición fetal sobre aquella mesa. Bajo de la misma, apoyando los pies sobre el suelo, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo del vigilante caía sin vida junto a ellos. El cuerpo del hombre quedó tendido en el piso, totalmente consumido. Su piel estaba pegada a sus huesos, su rostro demostraba el terror que había sentido.

El descubrimiento del cadáver de aquel vigilante revolucionó la universidad la mañana siguiente. La universidad y la ciudad entera. La policía científica se hizo presente de inmediato, sorprendidos por las características que presentaba el cadáver. Todos coincidían que parecía una momia. Pero, ¿Cómo un simple asesino podía dejar a una persona en tales condiciones? El laboratorio del doctor Evans fue clausurado, hasta tanto se termine con las investigaciones.

La noticia fue tapa de los diarios de todo el país, se habló en todos los programas de noticias. Incluso la prensa del mundo se hizo eco de la noticia. Se hablaba de que algún malhechor había entrado al laboratorio del reconocido médico para robar la momia que podría significar un descubrimiento que valdría millones, y había sido descubierto por el vigilante, con las consecuencias a la vista.

Reiko estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Su descubrimiento, su gran descubrimiento, había desaparecido. Pero, ¿a quién le podía interesar aquella antigua momia? A nadie le había contado de su existencia. Los únicos que estaban al tanto eran las personas que habían trabajado en ella, ¿acaso había sido alguno de ellos?

-Seguro la encontrarán. - le dijo Ami, intentando calmarla. Las jóvenes se habían reunido en el aula en el que la de cabellos cortos tomaba sus clases con el Doctor Evans, mientras el médico prestaba declaración ante las autoridades.

-Ese hombre...- dijo Reiko, como si no la hubiera escuchado, como si estuviera metida en su mundo. - ¡Debió haber sido él! - Ami recordó al joven de cabellos rubios que habían visto la tarde anterior. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin razón aparente. ¿Por qué provocaba ese efecto en ella, si ni siquiera lo conocía.

-Pero...

-Él estaba aquí... ¿qué hacía en un lugar como este? ¿Por qué había estado revisando nuestras cosas? - Ami lo pensó algunos segundos. A decir verdad, si era algo extraño. Sospechoso. Pero, todo lo que había pasado desde que vio aquel cadáver había sido muy extraño.

Ese mismo día, la policía de Londres encontró en la zona otros tres cadáveres con las mismas características en las que había quedado el vigilante de la universidad. ¿Acaso se trataba de un asesino en serie? ¿Pero qué tipo de asesino podía llegar a "absorber" a sus víctimas? Las autoridades estaban confundidas, no había ninguna pista certera que les permitiera resolver el misterio. Mientras tanto, empezaban a correr todo tipo de historias y rumores por las calles de la ciudad. La gente hablaba de vampiros o zombies, o incluso algún tipo de demonio o bestia desconocida.

Encubierta por las sombras de la noche, podía caminar por los callejones de la antigua cuidad sin ser vista. Había recuperado algo de fuerzas, la energía vital de las vidas humanas le había permitido volver a caminar erguida, aunque aún lo hacía a paso lento. Incluso su agrietada piel comenzaba a aclararse, mientras que recuperaba tejido en los lugares de su cuerpo en los que podían verse sus huesos. Pronto estaría tan fuerte y bella como siempre, recuperaría todo su esplendor, volvería a la vida para terminar con lo que había empezado hacía cientos (tal vez, miles) de años. Pero, para eso, necesitaba recuperar el anillo que ese joven le había arrebatado. Y sólo entonces, podría al fin vengarse de todos aquellos que la condenaron al tormento eterno.


End file.
